


First Date

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: Divine Madness [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says it is. Dinner and hot smutty action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on August 5, 2001. Pretty much just happy smut and being happy together...for now.

Joyce smiled. Spike squirmed and tugged at the knot of his tie. Joyce smiled even wider and stood back to let him in the house.

"Very impressive," she teased.

Growling softly, Spike glanced around the hallway and into the living room. "Is she ready?"

At that Joyce laughed and took his arm, leading him into the living room. "You have a lot to learn about dating, don't you." She took the large bouquet of pink roses from him and raised them to her nose. "But, the flowers are a nice touch. I'll just go put them in water. You have a seat."

Grumbling to himself, Spike sat down and tugged on his tie a bit more. He didn't know why he was so nervous. It wasn't like he hadn't worn a suit in the last six months. But...

This was a date. A godforsaken human stinking date.

"What I'll do for a hot shag..."

*****

Upstairs Buffy sat at her vanity carefully applying light brown eyeliner. She wore a new red satin bra and matching bikinis, and her hair was up in a bun of curls. Make-up done, she rose to slip on her dress and shoes, then spun slowly in front of her mirror.

Picking up a bottle of vanilla cologne she spritzed some on her pulse points, then added a gold chain with a garnet rose dangling at the apex of her cleavage. Examining herself in the mirror one final time, she twitched her skirt a bit, then took a deep breath and left her room.

Dating? She was dating Spike?

Could life get any weirder?

As she descended the stairs she heard her mother laughing in the living room, then a sexy British drawl saying something about phallic symbols in pre-Columbian art.

Buffy rolled her eyes. Great. Art talk...

Stepping into the living room, her eyebrows went up slightly at the elegant yet oddly casual looking vampire sitting easily on the couch, one leg crossed over the other knee, a glass of wine in his hand. He wore a dark grey pinstripe suit with a crisp white shirt and a burgundy tie.

At the scent of vanilla filling the room, Spike looked up and nearly spilled his drink all over himself.

The Slayer stood in the doorway barely wearing a black silk dress that hung from spiderweb thin straps to plunge between her breasts and flow down her body to the middle of her thighs. From there, tan legs went on forever to end in black high heeled pumps.

Gulping, he set aside his drink and rose. "Slayer, you look..." Wordless, he took her hand and raised it to his lips.

Buffy blushed as a tingle of pleasure went through her. "You don't look so bad yourself.

Behind them Joyce slipped out of the room.

"I brought you flowers," Spike pointed out the bouquet on the coffee table.

Buffy smiled. "They're gorgeous."

"So, are you ready to go?"

At her nod, he handed her the beaded black purse that lay on the arm of a chair, then placed her hand in the crook of his arm to lead her outside.

Buffy's eyes widened at the sight of a silver jaguar sitting at the curb. "Where'd that come from?"

"It's a loaner. Told the dealer I was interested in buying it if it drove well."

"And will you buy it?" she asked, eyebrow cocked.

"...Might." He grinned down at her before opening the door and helping her inside.

With a sigh of pleasure, Buffy sank into the soft leather seat.

*****

Toscanos was busy yet designed to provide quiet and privacy. The hostess led them to a corner booth for two then left them with their menus.

"This is nice," Buffy said looking around. "Have you been here before?"

Spike didn't look up from the wine list. "My last girlfriend was more into eating waiters than the food."

Buffy grinned. "Am I your current girlfriend?"

"Is it time for the talk now?" he groaned.

"Why don't I just make it easier on you, Spike. We're dating. We're boyfriend and girlfriend, even though that's about the most bizarre thing I've ever said. Guess we'll have to live with it." She picked back up her menu. "Mom recommends the veal Parmesan and the cannelloni."

Spike gaped at her bent head. "That's it?"

"That's it." She glanced up over the edge of her menu and winked at him. "Is it so bad?"

"You're the one who fought it so long."

"When I give in, I give in big time," she replied with a shrug of her bare shoulders. "But, can you accept that there's more than just...you know...between us?"

Spike thought about it for a minute, then shrugged. "My life just keeps getting weirder, so, sure."

"Of course, we might discover tonight that we have nothing else in common."

"Somehow I doubt that," Spike muttered as the sommelier approached the table.

*****

Amazingly enough, they did have quite a lot of common interests. Movies, books, modern art, flowers--who would think that a vampire would love roses?--good food, traveling--though Buffy had never really gone anywhere. They spent the evening enjoying an excellent meal and wine and talking about all kinds of things. Spike regaled her with tales of his travels to distant lands, Buffy told him of her childhood in L.A.

And they discovered that they liked each other.

They left the restaurant hand in hand and walked towards the parking lot. Buffy finished her commentary on the latest episode of Farscape as Spike stopped them in front of the hotel that was next to the restaurant. As he turned her to face him, Buffy looked up at him expectantly.

"We could end this date as first dates are supposed to end," he began in a low, sensual voice as his hands slid up her arms to her shoulders, "or we could accept that we're way past that and get a room here."

A rush of desire flooded Buffy and she swallowed hard, then took his hand and led him towards the hotel.

*****

The room was elegant and full of antiques including a four- poster mahogany bed. As Spike closed the door behind them, she wandered around the room, then perched on the end of the bed. Setting down a small duffel bag he'd fetched from the car, Spike shrugged out of his suit jacket and reached for the knot of his tie.

"Pretty confident that I'd say 'yes', weren't you," Buffy said with a nod to the bag.

Spike just grinned at her and toed off his shoes before pulling off both his tie and belt and dropping them next to her on the bed.

"Should I be undressing?"

"No, I want you to just sit there."

She obeyed and watched him strip to the skin revealing the slender body that always took away her breath and that long, thick cock that was already rising and filling with lust. Buffy squirmed as her panties dampened.

Taking her hand, Spike tugged her to her feet, then pulled her dress over her head. His eyes widened in appreciation at the sight of creamy skin barely contained by red satin, then he lowered his head and kissed her softly.

Buffy responded with an equally light kiss, dancing her lips over his as their bodies met, cool and hard against warm and soft. As his cock pressed into her stomach, she wriggled against him until he groaned into her mouth and tightened his hands around her upper arms.

"Jade..." As she giggled, Spike swung her into his arms and lowered her to the bed. Crouching over her, he opened the bag and dumped out its contents.

Buffy's eyes widened. "You sure came prepared. Are you a boy scout in disguise?" Spread across the bed were sexual toys, silk ropes, bottles of lube, and a feather.

"I told you I was going to teach you something new." Dipping his head he placed a kiss on her quivering stomach, then circled her navel with his tongue until she whimpered. Spike placed another kiss higher on her stomach, moving his lips upwards as his hands gently cupped her breasts, kneading them through the soft material.

Buffy arched into his touch and closed her eyes, waiting for the next touch. She moaned his name as his tongue lashed across her satin-covered nipple, then dug her fingers into his hair as he suckled at her.

Skillful fingers flicked open the front clasp of her bra and tugged away the cups to bare her pink tipped breasts. Spike moved from nipple to nipple, licking and sucking as she squirmed and moaned beneath him. Straddling her thighs, he undulated against her, feeling the damp heat of her through her panties as her arousal grew.

His cock throbbed hungrily and he dazedly realized he wasn't going to last much longer, certainly not long enough to prepare her for what he wanted to do to her. Moving up her body, he knelt over her breasts and brushed the tip of his cock across her slightly parted lips.

Buffy's eyes popped open and she panted softly at the sight of his fingers angling his cock towards her mouth. Lifting her head, she sucked the tip between her lips.

Spike groaned and rocked forward, driving his cock deeper into her soft mouth as she sucked avidly. Buffy's hands slid down his body to knead his buttocks as she felt his free hand cup her neck, bracing her for his awkward thrusts.

As one of her hands slid between his legs to fondle his heavy balls, Spike growled loudly and spilled himself down her throat. Buffy gasped and swallowed, panting harshly as he pulled free of her mouth and released her neck before sliding off her. Turning on her side, Buffy kissed him hungrily, her hands roaming down his chest.

"Couldn't wait?" she teased.

"Stage one." Rolling her onto her back, he slid down her body and tugged her panties down her legs. Pushing her thighs apart, he buried his face in the wet heat of her curl shrouded cleft.

Buffy gasped and bucked against him at the first touch of his mouth to her swollen flesh. His tongue laved her clit in hard slaps until she came with a cry of pleasure, her heels pounding on the bed and her eyes rolling back in her head. Spike gave her no respite, his lips continuing to suck on the swollen nubbin as two of his fingers thrust into her slick passage.

Digging her fingers into the bedding, Buffy felt the desire build again at a rapid pace. She twisted and moaned beneath his mouth and fingers as he brought her to another swift and powerful climax.

As she sank limply on the bed, her whole body shuddering with release, he gently pulled his wet and sticky fingers from her and slid them down her cleft and into her other passage.

As the two digits stretched her painfully, Buffy opened her eyes and gaped down at the head resting on one quivering thigh. "Wh...what...?"

Without taking his attention from her, Spike reached for a bottle of cherry lube and opened it. Coating his questing fingers with it, he slid them back into her, thrusting them in and out at a gentle pace.

Realizing what he was planning, Buffy turned bright red, but couldn't help the small wave of desire that rolled through her at the naughty thoughts filling her head. As the pain faded, the pleasure tightened in her womb and she squirmed.

Spike smiled and placed a kiss on her thigh, then carefully inserted a third well-coated finger.

Buffy groaned and writhed.

After several minutes of moving his fingers inside her, Spike removed them and watched the puckered rosette slowly close. Raising up, he urged her onto her stomach and pulled her bra from her shoulders, then reached for a pillow and placed it beneath her, angling her hips up. Reaching for an anal plug just slightly less thick than his cock, he coated it with lube.

Eyes tightly closed, Buffy waited in a mixture of fear and anticipation, her body shivering with desire. She felt something brush over her anus and gasped loudly as hungry need stabbed through her.

Spike smiled as he tickled her with the feather again, watching her squirm beneath him. He bent and placed a hard kiss on the nape of her neck, rubbing his once again hard cock against the small of her back. As he sat back up, he watched perspiration trail down her spine and her fingers clench around the pillow beneath her head.

"Open your eyes," he ordered, his voice husky.

Languidly Buffy opened her eyes and licked her lips. "What is that?"

He held the anal plug in front of her face. "What does it look like, luv?"

"It's too big," she stammered, suddenly scared.

"My fingers were just as big," he soothed, lowering the plug to her well-lubricated rosette. As Buffy twisted her head to try to watch, he carefully pushed the plug inward, parting the tight muscles. She groaned and grimaced, but it wasn't overly painful, and the corresponding throbs of pleasure in her groin easily overshadowed the stabs of discomfort.

When it was fully seated, Spike took hold of her hips and raised her higher on her knees. Buffy felt the tip of his cock probing between her legs and gasped loudly, then buried a scream in the pillow as he drove inside her to the edge of her womb.

Full and stretched and tingling with lightning running through her veins, she exploded into a climax that she hadn't realized had been building. Feeling her clenching around his cock, Spike pumped rapidly, slamming his pelvis against her wriggling bottom, the feel of the anal plug stretching her through the thin wall of membrane making him even lustier.

As he felt Buffy coming down from her orgasm, Spike came to a halt, pulling free of her. His cock waved red and hungry over her quivering bottom, and he took several deep breaths to try to calm himself. Reaching for the plug's base, he pulled it from her, then in a quick movement replaced it with his cock, driving her down into the mattress.

Buffy screamed again into the pillow as ecstasy shattered her.

After only three thrusts into her incredibly tight passage, Spike climaxed with a loud grunt, flooding her with his cool semen. Slumping down atop her, he placed sloppy kisses along her shoulder blades as she sobbed into the pillow.

"'k?"

"Yes," Buffy whimpered. "Oh yes..."

Gently sliding his cock free of the tight ring of muscles, Spike slid it back into the heat and slickness of her pussy and remained embedded in her as he continued to place kisses on her neck and back.

"Oh my," she whispered as her inner muscles twitched and squeezed his shaft. "Again?"

"You won't be able to walk when we're done, luv," Spike boasted in her ear before pulling back and thrusting powerfully, making her whimper with fresh lust.

"'k."

End


End file.
